Avatar meets Avatar
by Harem Master123
Summary: Korra has been sent 70 years to the past to right before Aang was unfrozen and given the task to be the one that helps Aang on his journey. Koraang - Aang/Korra
1. Avatar meets Avatar

AN Yep I decided to make this. Koraang - Aang/Korra. Obviously this is an AU  
I do not Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra

"Shit!" Korra yelled as she ran down the streets. Behind her was some of the Equalists.

"Get back here Avatar!" one of them yelled. Korra, still running, turned around and shot some fire blasts. Most of the equalists dodged it, but one or two of them were hit and knocked unconscious. Korra turned back around and made a pillar of earth shoot out from under her. The pillar of earth sent Korra flying towards Air Temple Island.

Unfortunately, Korra wasn't sent far enough and landed in the ocean. "Phew too close," Korra sighed as she floated in the water. Suddenly she heard a loud noise and saw some Equalists on a boat coming towards her. Korra surrounded herself with water and then shot herself through the water at extremely fast speeds.

"You can't escape Avatar!" one of the Equalists yelled to her, but Korra ignored him. Korra stopped when she reached the island and climbed up onto it.

"I need to find Tenzin and warn him that the Equalists are on their way here," Korra said to herself as she ran around the island trying to find him. After a few minutes, Korra stopped running as she realized that no one was on the island. She walked around slowly. "What? Where is everyone?" Korra asked herself.

_"Korra come here,"_ Korra heard a ominous voice come out of nowhere. "Wha-Who's there?" she asked the voice.

There was silence before the voice answered her. _"I am the spirit of the very first Avatar. Now come in the direction that you hear my voice coming from." _ Korra cautiously walked towards the location of the voice. After a few minutes, she saw a small shrine. "Huh?" Korra said as she walked up to it and wiped the dust off.

The shrine said. _"This is the location of where Avatar Aang's body lies."_

"Why do I feel a strong presence coming from it?" Korra asked to no one in particular. Korra felt someone appear behind her so she jumped backwards as well as turned around and put her hand up to shoot fire. _"Don't shoot Korra. I am Chi, the very first Avatar. I have appeared before you to request something of you,"_ Chi said. Korra looked at him with a confused face. "What do you need me to do?" she asked him.

_"I need you go back 70 years to just before Aang was freed from his deep sleep in the iceburg,"_ Chi told her.

"What? You want me to go to the past? Is it even possible to have 2 avatars alive at the same time?" Korra asked him. Chi just nodded his head. _"Yes. If it wasn't I wouldn't be here asking you to do this,"_ Chi told her with a blank face. Kay just looked up at him with an angry tick mark on her head and one of her eyes twitching.

"Why do I need to go to the past?" Korra asked him. Chi just sighed and put his hand on his forehead. _"As you noticed, the Equalists hate the bending arts and benders. They want equality. This is really just a lie. They want to rule Republic City and they know the only people stopping them are benders. The way things are going, the Equalists will win the fight. The only way to actually stop this is by changing history itself. So I need you to head back and find Aang before Katara and her brother Sokka do. You need to be the one to free him and help him on his journey," _Chi told her.

Korra looked at the ground and nodded her head. Suddenly her head snapped up. "Wait if history changes. Won't I disappear. Won't Tenzin and his kids disappear. Won't Republic City disappear?" Korra yelled/asked. Chi just looked down at her and sighed._ "No. Trust me everything will stay the same even Katara even though she won't be on Aang's journey and Tenzin will still be born even though his mother won't be Katara. Those and the Equalists disappearance will be the only differences to this timeline," _Chi explained to her.

"Who will be Tenzin's mother then?" Korra asked him. Chi just looked at her and looked up at the sky before looking back at her. _"You will find out soon enough. Now go into that cave and you will end up in the South Pole a few days before Aang is freed from the iceburg. Make sure you are the one to free him. Good luck Korra,"_ Chi told her as he rubbed her head and disappeared.

Korra just sighed and looked at the cave. "Well...here goes nothing," Korra said as she ran and jumped in.

_70 years earlier_

"Ah!" Korra yelled as she fell through the air and landed in the water. "Ah! Cold! Cold!" Korra yelled as she jumped out of the water onto a floating piece of ice. Korra sighed as she looked around. "I guess I really am in the past," she mumbled as she stood up.

She stuck out her hand and started making a bridge of ice towards a huge chunk of ice. "That must be it," Korra said as she ran towards it. Korra stopped when she reached it. "Okay! Now!" Korra yelled as she shot a huge ball of fire at it. The iceberg started shaking before it melted back into the ocean. "What? That wasn't it. Grr..." Korra said as she crossed her arms angrily and sat down.

Korra lied on her back and looked up to the sky. "Why is my life so weird?" she mumbled as she tore off a piece of ice and stuck it in her mouth to suck on. Suddenly a huge rumbling happened behind her causing her to fall off the chunk of ice into the water. "What's happening?" she yelled as she started swimming backwards. A huge iceberg floated out from under the water. Korra looked at it closely and could make out an air bison. She then looked closer and saw a boy sitting in a crossed position. Suddenly his eyes opened and the tattoos on his arms and head glowed.

"That must be him..." Korra said with an amazed look as she swam over to the iceberg.

After getting close enough to the iceberg, she jumped onto it and looked at it. "Okay...lets try fire," Korra said as she threw a huge fireball at it, but nothing happened. "What? Damnit! Okay lets try this!" Korra yelled as she brought up two streams of water, hardened them, and used them to slice through the iceberg. At first nothing happened, causing Korra to glare and get an irritated tick mark on her head, and suddenly the front of the iceberg burst open and huge stream of light shot into the sky.

"Woah..." Korra mumbled. After a few seconds, the light went away and Korra started walking over to the hole when suddenly she saw the boy, still with glowing eyes and tattoos, standing there. "Um...Aang?" Korra asked. The boy just stood there until the glowing went away and he started to collapse. "Shit!" Korra yelled as she ran over to him and caught him in her arms.

Korra looked down at him with shock. _"It really is Avatar Aang. Wow. He really looks like a kid. Because he is I guess,"_ Korra thought. "Come closer," Aang said weakly. Korra looked down at him before leaning her head down. "Closer," Aang said. Korra leaned down further.

"Will you go penguin sleding with me?" Aang said happily before jumping up and stretching. Korra looked at him with a confused face. "Uh...I guess," Korra said. Aang smiled happily before shooting himself up with airbending. Korra jumped back. "Woah! That...was...awesome!" Korra yelled happily as she jumped up and down. Aang landed on his feet gracefully.

"So who are you?" Aang asked her. "Oh I'm Korra. And you are?" she asked him. _"Even though I already know who he is, I can't just start calling him by his name. That would freak him out,"_ Korra though with a bored look.

"I'm Aang. So where are we?" Aang asked her. Korra looked around and, trying to remember where Katara found Aang, said,"We are in the South Pole." Aang nodded his head before suddenly bringing his head up. "Oh yeah!" he yelled making Korra flinch. "What?" she yelled in shock.

Aang ran back up the iceberg, comically slipping every now and then, before jumping in. "What's he doing?" Korra asked herself. After a few seconds, she got curious so she ran up the iceberg and looked down. "Woah...is that Appa?" Korra asked Aang. She had always wanted to see Appa, but Appa was dead before she was born.

"Yeah! Wait...how do you know who Appa is?" Aang asked her with a suspcious look. "Uh, I guessed his name ehehe," she chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. Aang just shrugged. "So where do you live. I can give you a ride back," Aang said.

"Oh um...that's not necessary. I am a...nomad! I don't stay in one place for too long," Korra told him. Aang just smiled and nodded. "Thank goodness he believed my lie," she mumbled to herself.

"So Korra do you want to see Appa fly?" Aang asked her. Korra thought,_"I have never rode on a flying bison."_ "Sure okay," she answered.

"Okay get on Appa!" Aang yelled happily. Korra walked over to Appa and jumped on. Appa walked up to the top of the iceberg. "Okay...Appa! Yip yip!" Aang yelled happily. Appa jumped into the air. Korra smiled. "This will be so cool," Korra mumbled happily.

Sadly, Appa fell into the water. Korra just stared straight ahead with a blank face. "Wow. So fun," she said. Aang looked back at her sheepishly. "Don't worry, Appa is just tired. Soon he will be flying through the sky," Aang told her.

"So how is the world?" Aang asked her as he lied on his back and looked up at her. Korra was about to say peaceful when she remembered that she's in the past which is currently in war. "The world is currently in war with the Fire Nation," Korra told him. Aang just shot straight up in his seat.

"What? But before I was stuck in the iceberg the world was peaceful and there was no war," Aang said. Korra looked at him and asked,"How long were you in that iceberg?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know. A few days maybe." Korra looked at him and remembered how old Aang actually was when he was freed. "I think it was more like 100 years," she answered him.

"Are you crazy. Do I look like an 112 year old man too you?" Aang asked her with a ridiculous face on. Korra laughed at this making Aang smile.

Korra sighed and thought to herself_," This is going to be a long trip."_

AN Okay done. I know Korra is the reincarnation of Aang, but I find this pairing very interesting so I hope you don't review and say this pairing is sick or twisted because I'm sure some of you have read incest fics. I'm not saying all of you have, just some of you. So yeah review


	2. Aang Awaken

AN Yep already a new chapter! I saw all the positive reviews and it seems all of you want to see the next chapter. So I shall be giving it to you all!  
I do not own Avatar The Last Bender or The Legend of Korra  
_ (Aang's POV, back in time a few minutes right when Aang wakes up)_

Aang felt himself move, but he couldn't control himself. Actually he didn't feel himself move, more like he had a feeling that he was. Suddenly, his vision came to him and he felt weak and tired. _"Why am I so tired?"_ Aang thought before falling down what he guessed was an iceberg considering it was cold and made of ice.

Right before he hit the bottom, someone caught him. He opened his eye slightly and saw who caught him before closing his eye. _"Wow, she's pretty,"_ he thought_," wait why am I here?"_

_"Wait...maybe there are penguins here! Hm I wonder,"_ Aang finished thinking and mentally smirked. He slightly groaned because he was still tired. "Come closer," Aang said in the weakest voice he could. Aang felt her body move slightly so he guessed she did lean in closer. "Closer," he said in a weak voice again. Aang felt her move again. Aang smirked and snapped open his eyes. "Will you go penguin sleding with me?" Aang asked her as he jumped out of her arms and stretched.

Aang looked over at her and saw her looking at him with a confused face. _"Guess she's wondering how I suddenly got a burst of energy,"_ Aang thought as he continued looking at her. "Uh...I guess," Korra said with the same confused face.

_"Yay!"_ Aang yelled happily in his mind before shooting himself up into the air with his airbending. "Woah! That...was...awesome!" the girl yelled as she jumped up and down. Aang landed gracefully on his feet.

Aang smiled at her and askd the obvious question. "So who are you?" The girl looked at him and answered," Oh I'm Korra. And you are?" Aang was about to answer when he saw her bored voice. _"What's wrong? Does she not want to know who I am?"_ Aang thought sadly, but kept his smile.

"I'm Aang. So where are we?" Aang asked her as he looked around. Aang saw her pause for a second, but he decided to ignore it for right now. "We are in the South Pole," Korra said. Aang nodded his head. He was about to say something, but he remembered something. He snapped his head. "Oh yeah!" he yelled. He saw Korra flinch and apologized mentally. "What?" Korra yelled.

Aang looked back to the top of the iceberg and started to run back up it. Aang groaned as he kept slipping every now and then, but he smiled as he got to the top and jumped in it. "Appa! How are you doing?" Aang asked him as he examined Appa from every angle making sure he was okay. **"Graaar!"** Appa yelled. Aang smiled and patted him on the head. He then heard Korra run up the iceberg. Aang turned around and smiled at her.

"Woah...is that Appa?" Korra asked him. Aang was smiling and about to tell her yes when he just realized something.

"Yeah! Wait...how do you know who Appa is?" Aang asked her while looking at her suspciously. _"We just met and I was in an iceberg. How could she possibly know Appa?"_ Aang thought.

Aang looked at her think for a split second before chuckling and rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh, I guessed his name ehehe," Korra said. Aang looked at her suspciously before deciding to accept that answer so he shrugged his shoulders.

"So where do you live? I can give you a ride back," Aang told her. _"I really want her to stay, but she probably wants to go back home to her family,"_ Aang thought to himself.

"Oh um...that's not necessary. I am a...nomad! I don't stay in one place for too long," Korra told him. Aang suddenly smiled. _"Maybe she will stay with me!"_ Aang thought happily. Aang looked up for a second and then looked back at her.

"So Korra do you want to see Appa fly?" Aang asked saw Korra go into a thinking position. She answered him. "Sure okay."

_"Yes!" _Aang thought happily. "Okay get on Appa!" Aang yelled. He watched Korra walk over to Appa and jump on. Appa walked up to the top of the iceberg. "Okay...Appa! Yip yip!" Aang yelled. Appa jumped into the air. Aang glanced back and saw Korra smile causing him to smile.

Suddenly, Appa fell into the water and started swimming. Aang just sweatdropped and turned back around to face Korra. But he saw her blank face so he turned back around feeling embarrassed even though he wasn't the one who fell. "Wow. So fun," he heard her say. He looked back at her sheepishly. "Don't worry, Appa is just tired. Soon he will be flying through the sky," Aang told her.

Aang and Korra sat there quietly for a few seconds. _"There is an awkward how do I break it out...I'll just ask a random question,"_ Aang thought as he fell backwards so he would be looking at the sky. "So how is the world?" Aang asked her. "The world is currently in war with the Fire Nation," Korra answered him after pausing for a few seconds. Aang shot up and looked at her with a confused face.

"What? But before I was stuck in the iceberg the world was peaceful and there was no war," Aang said. Korra just looked at him and asked,"How long were you in that iceberg?"

Aang looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. A few days maybe," Aang told her. Korra sat there and didn't say anything for a second. "I think it was more like a 100 years," she answered.

_"What?"_ he thought. "Are you crazy. Do I look like an 112 year old man too you?" Aang asked her while making a ridiculous face. Korra started laughing. _"I made her laugh!" _he thought happily. Aang turned back around and jumped on the top of Appa and looked at the ocean in front of him. _"Well I wonder what's going to happen now?"_ Aang thought.

AN. Yeah, I'm sorry it's so short, but I don't want the whole fic to be told just from Korra's perspective so I'm also going to give them their own POVs every now and then, but Its going to be in third person mostly. This isn't as long as the last chapter because it starts from Aang waking up in the iceberg and ends where the last chapter ended.  
Review please


	3. Run In

AN Yeah I know a really long time and I'm sorry, but I had a lot to do in school which is now over and I published to challenges for The World's Last Gentlemen, but I've been busy. But here is the next chapter of Avatar Meets Avatar!  
I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra

Aang and Korra lied on Appa's back bored out of their minds because Appa still wasn't flying. Eventually Korra got fed up and sat up. "Aang are you sure that Appa will be flying soon, it's been hours and he still won't fly," Korra said angrily.

Aang continued lying down while staring at the sky. "I really don't know. Usually Appa would be flying by now, but he must be really tired if he hasn't started flying," Aang told her. Both of them just sighed and went back to sitting until Korra spotted smoke coming towards them. "Hey Aang do you know what that is?" Korra asked him. Aang sat up to see what she was asking about and saw the smoke.

"Hm I don't know. Stay here on Appa I'll be back," Aang told her as he grabbed his glider, shot himself into the sky, and started gliding in the direction the smoke was coming from. Korra sat down and watched him fly off.

"Great he gets to do something while I'm stuck sitting here," she mumbled angrily.

_With Aang_

Aang looked around trying to see where the smoke was coming from. "Lets see it looked like it was coming from here," he mumbled to himself as he continued gliding. Suddenly, Aang saw a fireball flying at him. "Ah!" Aang yelled in shock as he flew around it. He looked down and saw a ship with a large catapult on it. He looked closer and saw that the people on there were firebenders when one of them used firebending to light up the next rock they were going to throw.

"Oh no you don't!" Aang yelled as he closed his glider back up, started falling, started spinning, and then shot a huge wave of air at the catapult which destroyed it. He then landed on the ship and looked around. "He's an airbender! Hurry get Fire Lord Zuko!" one of them yelled while a few others surrounded Aang.

"Don't go anywhere airbender, you're trapped," one of the soldiers told him. Aang smiled as he bent down. The soldiers watched him do this cautiously. Suddenly Aang burst through them, running at incredible speeds using airbending. The soldiers watched him do this with wide eyes before realizing he escaped and chased after him. "Get back here!" they yelled.

Aang just laughed as he continued running pass all of the guards and soldiers making most of them fall thanks to the power of his speed. Eventually he got to the edge of the ship and jumped off while opening his glider and flew off back to Appa.

Right after he left though, a teenager burst out from inside the ship and yelled,"Where is the airbender?" The soldiers looked at him with frightened expressions. One of them finally got brave enough to say,"Um he got away, Prince Zuko."

Zuko glared at the guy. "You all are going to be punished unless you find the airbender and capture him!" Zuko yelled before heading back inside. The soldiers started to look out for the airbender in case he comes back so they can try to capture him.

_With Korra_

"Appa, why can't you fly," Korra groaned as she lied there looking at the Sun. Appa groaned back. "Lets see if this works. Yip yip," Korra mumbled not really expecting it to work. Suddenly, she felt Appa moving making her sit up to look around. Then she noticed that Appa was rising out of the water. Then Appa was in the air and flew off. "Oh my gosh! He's flying!" Korra yelled happily. She stood up to get a better look at the ground, but a strong gust of wind hit her and knocked her off the side of Appa.

"Shit!" she yelled as she continued falling. She was falling and couldn't do anything since she couldn't do airbending. "Why can't I know airbending!" she groaned. "What am I suppose to do!" she yelled as she continued falling. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Huh?" she questioned as she looked up and saw Aang gliding back to Appa. Korra looked down and saw how close she was to Aang and how his arm was wrapped around her waist. She felt heat rise to her face and then she looked down at the ocean shyly until they landed back on Appa.

After landing, Aang closed his glider and looked over at Korra and saw that her face was red. "Korra, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Aang asked her with a concerned expression. Korra blushed even more for a second before it went away. "No I'm fine. Thank you for catching me Aang," she told him while giving him one of her beautiful smiles making him blush.

Aang started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and giving her an awkward smile. "Y-You're w-welcome," Aang stuttered out making Korra slightly laugh. After they were done laughing, Korra remembered the smoke that they saw. "So Aang, where was that smoke coming from?" Korra asked him.

Aang looked up with a confused face before remembering that he left. "It was coming from a Fire Nation ship. I know this because there was a firebender on it. Now that they have seen me, they are probably going to follow us. Great," he groaned as he fell on his back.

"It isn't completely your fault Aang, if I hadn't mentioned the smoke you wouldn't have gone," Korra told him. Aang sighed and closed his eyes to listen to the wind. _"It feels like it has been forever since I had a chance to just lay back and listento the wind,"_ Aang thought.

Korra sat there and saw him laying there peacefully. "Hm he looks really peaceful, like a true airbender. Why can't I be that peaceful?" she mumbled to herself as she was lying down. After a few minutes, Aang's eyes snapped open as he remembered something. "Hey Korra. When they saw me airbending on the ship they looked really surprised. Do you know why they would be?" Aang asked her.

Korra sat there trying to think of why they would be when she remembered what Katara told her when she was talking about how she met Aang. "There are no other airbenders Aang of course they would be surprised," she said. Aang looked at her with a confused face. "What? Of course there is. There were a lot of airbenders before I was trapped in that iceberg," Aang said.

Korra sat up and looked at him. "Aang trust me. There are no other airbenders, they were wiped out by the Fire Nation," she told him. Aang looked at her with a fierce gaze, shocking her for a second, before jumping on Appa's head and directing him to fly to the air temple he lived in before getting trapped in the iceberg.

"I'm going to prove there are. I will not accept what you say. They have to be alive," Korra heard Aang say with a hint of sadness at the end of the sentence. _"Poor Aang. He's in denial,"_ she thought as they flew to the air temple.

AN Done. I'm sorry if you don't think this is good enough, but I'm caught up in a lot of stuff right now and I was in a kind of rush. And I know how much everybody wanted this fic to be updated. I will probably rewrite this later. Also I was wondering, do you think I should write a Bolin/Korra fic. I didn't like episode 4 of the Legend of Korra because of what happened to Bolin and I don't think when Korra apologized to him, it didn't sound like a real apology so I want to write something about, but I want to know if you all think that I should

review please


	4. Southern Air Temple

AN New chapter of this fic. I'm sorry for not updating. I know sorry doesn't cut it as an apology to everyone who wanted this fi to be updated, but what can I say. I'm sorry that I'm lazy. I'm sorry that I haven't paid attention to how many people wanted this to be updated, but I will now! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra

Korra looked off the side of Appa, down at the clouds. She has been trying to talk to Aang all this time, but he has been quiet and focused on flying. "Probably wanting to get to the Southern Air Temple as quickly as possible to prove to me that I'm wrong," Korra mumbled to herself.

It has been over a day since they started on their travel to the Air Temple and frankly, Korra just wanted to get their already so she can stretch her legs and hopefully get Aang to start talking again. She looked ahead of them and saw that they were about to fly into a mountain range.

"Um Aang. Are we almost there?" she asked him. _"He probably won't say a-"_ "We're almost there," Aang said in a serious voice, cutting off Korra's line of thought. Korra looked at him in shock. _"He actually talked!"_ she thought.

Korra tried to get him to talk again, but he remain silent making her sigh.

"How am I suppose to help Aang if he won't say anything to me!" she quietly yelled under her breath. Aang looked over his shoulder slightly at her before looking back forward and sighing. "Korra must be wrong. I know she's wrong! All of the airbenders can't be dead. I know they can't...Monk Gyatso..." he whispered.

Aang started to zone out as he remembered all of his fun times with Gyatso.

_Flashback_

"But the true secret is in the gooey center," Gyatso said as he used airbending to raise the center of the cake upwards in a spiral. He looked over at Aang who was sitting on the side of a building they were both on. Gyatso took his cake over to the side of the building and sat it on the side next to the other cakes."I sense that my ancient cake making isn't the only thing on your mind is it Aang?" Gyatso asked him.

"Maybe the monks made a mistake," Aang told Gyatso."The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen," Gyatso responded. "We must not trouble ourselves on what was, but what is," Gyatso told Aang as he put out his hand so Aang can look at his surroundings. All of the air bison flying, children playing, and the beautiful sunshine.

"How do I know if I'm ready for this?" Aang asked him. Gyatso looked over at him for a second and said," All of your questions will be answered once you become old enough to enter the Air Sanctuary. You will then meet someone there that will answer all of your questions."

Aang turned around over to him excitedly. "Who is it?" Aang asked happily. "When you are old enough, he will show himself to you," Gyatso answered while looking back at the cakes making Aang groan unhappily.

"Now are you going to help me with these cakes?" Gyatso asked him. Aang smiled and got up. He then went over and stood next to Gyatso. "1...2...3," Gyatso counted and at three they both sent two gusts of air at the cakes, sending them flying and falling on four of the monks. Flying lemurs then landed on the monks and started eating the cake off of them.

"Hahahaha!" Aang and Gyatso laughed.

Flashback ended

"ang...Aaang...AANG!" Aang was brought out of his reminiscing by Korra who was shaking his shoulder forcefully. "Huh?" Aang yelled as he looked forward and saw that they were about to fly into a mountain.

"Ahhhhh!" Aang and Korra yelled before Aang made Appa fly up, vertical to the mountain. Korra grabbed the side of the saddle so she wouldn't fall off and Aang just held onto the ropes to keep himself from falling. After about 20 or so seconds, Appa finally got over the mountain so they didn't have to hold on anymore.

"Almost had a heart attack there. What happened Aang? You weren't paying attention. It was as if you weren't aware of anything around you," Korra said. Aang sighed and turned around on Appa's head.

"I'm sorry Korra. I was just remembering some of my fun times with Monk Gyatso," Aang told her. Korra looked at him with a confused face.

_"Katara never told me about Monk Gyatso,"_ she thought to herself. "Who was Monk Gyatso?" Korra asked him.

"Monk Gyatso was the nicest person ever. He was one of my teachers and he was funny and very wise and just an overall nice person to be with, he was my best friend *Appa groans* sorry buddy best 'human' friend. He was also like a father to me. I never knew my parents so he was the closest person to me that was like a father," Aang told her. Korra 'awed' at this.

"Aang do you know how close we are to the temple?" Korra asked him. Aang turned back around and looked forward.

Aang smiled. "In a few seconds," he said happily. Korra stood up and walked over to the front to look. "Wow," Korra said in amazement. Aang jumped up happily and pulled out his glider.

"Appa, we're almost back home. I'm going on ahead, land near the front of the temple okay," Aang told Appa. "Grahhh!" Appa said back making Aang smile.

"See you down there Korra," Aang told her before jumping off of Appa and gliding off to the temple.

"Aang is so energetic. Kind of reminds me of me at times. Man I miss Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin. Oh and Naga...Naga, she's been with me all of my life and now I'm not with her. Maybe...maybe I can find a way to bring her here...maybe I can connect with Chi later and see if I can bring her here," Korra said to herself. "Grah!" Appa groaned. Korra looked over to Appa's head and smiled before petting it.

A few minutes later

Aang landed at the temple and used airbending to run around the temple incredibly fast to look for some airbenders. "No one in this room," Aang said before running to another room," no one here either." By the time Appa landed, Aang had finished looking around. Korra jumped off of Appa and walked over to Aang who was looking at the ground sadly.

"You were right...there are no more airbenders...I'm the last one," Aang mumbled sadly while holding his glider close to him. Korra looked down at him sadly before hugging him to her. Aang hugged her back as he started crying into her bust **(A/N she's like more than a head taller than him so it's possible)**. After a minute or two, Aang stopped crying and pulled away. "Thank you Korra..." he mumbled as he looked back at the ground.

"You're welcome Aang," Korra said as she started to walk around since she wants to see what the temple looks like. Aang followed after her while still looking down. "Aang, what kind of games did you have here?" Korra asked him.

"Well, I use to play airball with my friends," Aang told her as his mood lightened up. Korra looked at him and looked up in thought before sighing and smiling at him."How do you play?" she asked him making him smile.

Skip to Airball Court

Aang held a ball in his hand as he stood on top of of a large wood pole on the opposite side of the arena with a goal behind him. Korra looked at him with a determined look in her eyes. "Okay. Start!" Aang yelled as he threw the ball in the air and sent it towards Korra with his airbending.

Korra watched as the ball came in her direction while hitting multiple wooden poles on the way. "Okay. I can't use airbending, but maybe I'll be able to kick the ball back since I am incredibly strong," Korra said to herself. Right when the ball was about two feet away, Korra jumped in the air, spun around, and kicked the ball back at Aang.

Aang looked at her wide eyed. "Woah, she's strong!" Aang yelled as he barely jumped out of the way of the ball. Sadly, by doing this, the ball went through the goal winning Korra a goal. "Yes! Korra 7, Aang 0. Lets continue!" Korra yelled excitedly making Aang sweatdrop as he jumped down and got the ball. Aang jumped back to the top and looked even more determined.

"I will win!" Aang shouted as he punched the ball sending it flying at a great speed thanks to his airbending. Korra watched as it came flying to her. "I need to stop it!" Korra yelled as she put out her hands. The force of the ball was too great though and she was sent flying through the goal. Aang jumped up happily and threw his arm into the air. "Yes! Aang 7 Korra 7. Bring it Korra!" Aang yelled happily.

Korra groaned as she sat up in the snow and held her head in pain. She was about to complain about him sending her flying when she saw how happy he was from this. "Well at least he's happy again," she mumbled happily.

She grabbed the ball and was about to get up when she saw a firebender helmet. _"Crap. If he sees this, then he will be in an even worse condition then he was earlier,"_ she thought to herself. "Hey Korra what's taking so long?" she heard Aang ask as he was walking over to her. Korra looked over at him and then looked back over at the helmet. She breathed in deeply before putting her hand up and gripping it into a fist causing a pile of snow to fall on it.

"So um Aang. Is there anything else to do in this temple?" Korra asked him after standing up quickly. Aang thought for a second before smiling.

"Well um...there is this one room that the monks told me I can't go in until I'm ready," Aang said. Korra looked at him.

"Well lets go!" Korra yelled happily as she grabbed him and started running in the direction of the temple, dragging Aang along. Aang groaned as he kept being hit by small rocks on the ground. _"Just how strong is she?"_ he thought.

After a few minutes of running and Aang getting free from Korra's grip and giving her the right directions to the room he was talking about, Aang and Korra were looking up at a large door with what looked like pipes and three circles with the air nomad symbol in them. Korra walked over to it and tried to push it open only for it not to work and then punched it as hard as she could, causing the room to shake a little. _"Oh my gosh! I need to make sure that I never get her angry or she could kill me!"_ Aang thought.

"Korra, the only way to open it is with airbending hence the pipes and the air nomad symbols. Let me do it okay," Aang told her with a blank face making Korra face palm and walk back with a sweatdrop. Aang breathed in for a second and then breathed out before blowing out two streams of air into the pipes. There was a loud hissing noise as each air nomad spun around. Finally they watched as the doors opened. Aang and Korra walked into the room and saw hundreds of statues of people lined up on the wall and about 20 or so on the floor.

"Woah. What are these?" Korra asked as she walked around. She didn't hear a response so she looked over and saw Aang staring at a statue without blinking. Korra walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and then shaking him violently. "Ah! S-Stop s-shaking m-me!" Aang yelled as he finally paid attention to everything around him again.

"What was wrong with you? You just stood there staring at this statue," Korra told him as she pointed at the statue. Aang looked back at it. "That's Avatar Roku," Aang told her.

_"Oh yeah Avatar Roku. I forgot about him since everyone in the future just talked about Aang a lot," _Korra thought_,"maybe I should ask him why he knows Roku's name. I don't want him to question why I didn't."_

"Aang, how did you know his name?" Korra asked him. Aang started fidgeting nervously making her look at him uneasily. _"Maybe I shouldn't have asked him."_

"Um...I read about it," Aang told her, but Korra gave him a look that showed that she didn't believe him. "Okay. I'm t-the a-avatar," Aang told her. Korra already knew this, but she didn't want to tell him that she already knew since that would make him freak out. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him.

Aang looked down sadly and quietly said,"Because I never wanted to be." Korra looked at him wide eyed. "How could you not want to be the avatar? If I was you, I would be excited about being the avatar!" Korra yelled. Aang looked away.

"After I found out I was the avatar, none of my friends would let me play with them because they said it would be an unfair advantage. The monks wanted me to be moved to a different temple since Monk Gyatso would train with me and then let me take breaks and play Piao Sho. They wanted me to train harder and split us apart. I ran away the night I found out on Appa, but we were caught in a storm over the ocean of the South Pole. It's kind of hazy on what happened afterwards, but I guess I did something that caused that iceburg to be formed," Aang explained to her while looking down sadly.

_"Wow his life after finding out he was the avatar was tougher than mine. I was so happy when I became an avatar and took it for granted since everyone liked me, but Aang's life turned for the worse when he became the avatar with his friends stopped playing with him and him almost being split with Gyatso thanks to the other monks,"_ Korra thought to herself.

Suddenly they saw a shadow from the doorway. "What's that?" Korra asked him. Aang looked closely and tried to think of what it could be since the shadow reminded him of something familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Whatever it was came into the room and they saw it was a flying lemur. "Flying lemurs are still alive?" Aang runs over to it," hey little guy want to come with-" Aang is cut off as he it runs away. "Hey come back!" Aang whines as he runs after it. Korra just put her fingers up to her head and sighed in frustration.

"Of course, he just runs off and leaves me. I don't know what this place is like!" Korra yelled angrily.

_With Aang_

Aang saw it fly off so he opened his glider, threw it, and jumped on it and chased after it. Aang flew around walls, over parts of the temple, just going everywhere the lemur was going until he saw it land and head into a room so he landed and walked in. "Hey little guy, where are you? I didn't...mean...to...scare...you...M-Monk Gy-Gyatso," Aang murmured as he saw a skeleton of a monk. He looked at the necklace it had on and instantly recognized it as Monk Gyatso.

Aang started crying and then felt something snap in him before his eyes and tattoos glowed. He then made a sphere of air around him and started to float into the air.

_With Korra_

Korra was walking around, trying to find Aang when she was suddenly hit by a large headache that came and went away. Then felt her heart beating fast. "What is this? It feels as if something terrible is happening and it is trying to take over...wait...what is it?" she questioned.

_"Aang,"_ she heard in her head. "Who's there?" she yelled out while holding her head in pain.

_"Aang needs you, go,"_ she heard the voice again. She was suspicious of it, but decided to do what it is saying. She started running through the temple, not knowing where she's going, but she felt like she was going in the right direction.

Finally she arrived and saw Aang in an air sphere, eyes and tattoos glowing, and crying. "Aang!" she yelled to him, but he didn't answer. She looked ahead of him and saw a skeleton of a monk. "Is that...Monk Gyatso? Oh man Aang," she mumbled. Korra started walking towards Aang, but was sent backwards from the force of the air. She looked back up at him and wondered what to do. "Think Korra! Think! How do I get close to him...wait...maybe earthbending? I could use it to keep me grounded and get close to him," she said.

She clenched her hands and small pillars of earth rose over both of her feet. She then continued using earthbending until she got under Aang.

"What do I say to calm him down?" Korra questioned herself. She thought and thought, but nothing would work. "Grah! Why can't I think of something?" she yelled angrily as she started to pull on her hair.

"Aang! If you can hear me. I'm sorry about what happened to Gyatso and how you found out. I really can't think of anything really sensitive to say and I know I might not be able to replace Gyatso, but I need to let you know that I will be here for you. You can count on me and trust me. I won't let you down. I'll be your new family if you accept me so please Aang! Calm down!" Korra yelled up to him.

Aang's eyes and tattoos started to die down and the air sphere started to die down as well. Korra watched as the air sphere went away and he fell so she quickly caught him before he could hit the ground. "Thank you Korra," Aang murmured before losing consciousness. Korra sighed as she looked at him before smiling.

Korra looked over to the skeleton of Gyatso and thought for a second. She gently put Aang down and walked over to it. "Hm!" she grunted as she slammed her feet onto the ground making a large hole appear in the ground. She then gently picked up Gyatso's skeleton and put it in the hole. She then used earthbending to close it up and used earthbending to make a gravestone.

"Aang would want to do this for him," Korra said as she turned around and picked Aang back up and headed towards Appa.

After a few minutes of walking, she saw Appa so she jumped onto him and laid Aang down. "Appa head north. We need to teach Aang waterbending. Yip yip!" Korra yelled. "Grahh!" Appa yelled as he rised into the air and flew off.

_"Aang, I would teach you waterbending myself, but I don't know which bending I should tell you that I use because I don't want you to know that I'm also an avatar. I guess you'll just learn from a real waterbending master and who knows, maybe I'll learn something new,"_ she thought as she looked over at Aang and then looked frontwards.

"I wonder what kind of adventure we're going to have?" Korra said as she lied down next to Aang and fell asleep.

AN Done! I hope this long chapter will make you all happy and make my apology more real. Also before you mention Momo, he will come into this fic later okay.

Well I'll see you next time and I'll try to update this soon


	5. Kyoshi Island Pt 1

AN Hi sorry for taking so long to update something, but I've had writer's block and I have been sick, but I feel better now.

I don't own Avatar Last Airbender or Legend of Korra

Aang and Korra have been flying towards the North Pole for a few days when Aang said one day,"Lets go to Kyoshi Island!"

Korra, who has never been to Kyoshi Island, but has heard about says,"Okay Aang, but just for a few days, we need to get you to the North Pole." Aang smiles at her and nods his head as he steers Appa in Kyoshi Island's direction.

After a few hours, Aang smiles as he sees the island so he slowly lands Appa onto it. "Korra watch this!" Aang yells happily as he takes off his clothes, leaving himself in just his underwear.

Korra blushes at this, but remembers Katara talking about how this is what monks called their "swimwear". Aang ran and used the wind to shoot himself into the water. He floated there for a second before a giant Elephant Koi appears from the water. Korra looks on in awe as he rides it, but gets distracted when Momo starts to eat their food.

"Momo stop! Don't eat that!" Korra yelled as she ran off to stop Momo. Aang looks over in the direction of where she was and smiled, only to see that she was gone making him frown. Aang was about to jump off the Elephant Koi when something pulled the Elephant Koi under the water. Aang was also pulled under because whatever grabbed ahold of the Koi had also grabbed his foot.

Aang tried to free himself, but he couldn't. He started struggling especially after seeing a large eye in front of him. He felt fear enter his body and started pulling on his leg, but nothing worked. He started losing consciousness and felt power enter him until he felt someone grab ahold of him and pull him free.

_

Korra's POV

Korra finally got Momo to stop chowing down on their food and returned to watching Aang ride the Koi when she saw a huge fin go underwater and no sign of Aang. She started to freak out and waited to see if he would come back up out of the water, but after five minutes of Aang not coming back up, Korra quickly shed her animal skin (**The thing she wears around the waist, over her pants**) and jumped into the water to save Aang.

Korra covered her head in a bubble of water to keep in the oxygen and started to swim down further. Suddenly, she saw a huge water monster holding the Elephant Koi that Aang was riding on in its mouth with Aang still on it.

Korra made a vortex of water around her that sent her speeding at the monster. Right when she got at it, she used the water whip to hit the monster making it let go of the Elephant Koi. Korra then grabbed Aang and shot themselves out of the water and onto the land.

"Aang are you okay?" Korra asked him in a worried voice, but he didn't respond. Korra leaned down and pressed her ear to his chest and didn't hear a heartbeat making her freakout.

"What do I do! What do I do! Wait...maybe," Korra breathed in and then used waterbending to bend the water out of Aang's lungs making him wake up, coughing. "Thank you Korra," Aang said weakly at first.

Korra sighed in relief and smiled before smacking him on the back of the head. Aang jumped up in pain and yelled,"OW, What the heck was that for?!" Korra glared at him angrily and said,"You had me worried. I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not and I was just trying to impress you," Aang said, whispering the last part so she wouldn't hear.

"Because of me!" Korra yelled back angrily, stomping her foot on the ground. _"Save the kid and he gets angry at me,"_ she thinks to herself.

No one's POV

Suddenly Appa groaned and Momo made his little noise when suddenly a group of warriors appeared out of the bushes and shadows. They caught Momo with ease, tied Appa down with ropes, and knocked out Aang and Korra in surprise.

Aang and Korra came too a few minutes later and realized they were tied up to something, but their eyes were covered. "Who did this?!" Korra yelled angrily.

"No you will answer are questions. Who are you people. We, the people of Kyoshi Island, have done our best to stay out of the war and we intend to keep it this way," one of them said.

"Oh, yeah this is Kyoshi Island," Aang started mumbling," Well we won't hurt you, I know Kyoshi."

Suddenly their vision returned after their attackers took the cloth off over their eyes. "That's a lie, Avatar Kyoshi died over 200 years ago," an old person said. Aang and Korra guessed he was the leader of the island.

"I'm the avatar," Aang said, but they started to laugh. "Yeah right, the avatar died over 100 years ago," the lead warrior said.

Aang sighed and breathed deeply while everyone watched, he then released sending himself flying upwards. He then backflipped over the statue that he and Korra was tied too, cutting off the ropes that they used to tie him up.

Everyone, excluding Korra, watched in awe as Aang slowly descended to the ground. Korra sighed as she looked over and saw some guy foaming at the mouth making her look at him in confusion.

After landing, Aang smiled at them before being overrun by younger girls. "Ah!" Aang yelled as he fell to the ground with the girls on top of him. Korra just smiled in amusement before asking someone to untie her. Korra grabbed Aang's clothes and, after helping Aang up, told him to put them on.

Korra then tied her animal skin back on and followed everyone into town. The mayor showed them a statue of Avatar Kyoshi which was very old and not clean. The mayor then showed them to a place they could sleep at while they were here.

Aang waited until Korra fell asleep to sneak out of the building by jumping out of the window and gliding across the island until he saw a small dojo. He landed in front of it and started to walk in when he heard a cough behind him.

"It's late, shouldn't you be asleep?" he heard. Aang turned around and saw the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Aang rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a midnight flight," Aang told her.

"Ah some more airbending. Sorry about earlier I didn't know you were the avatar," she told him. Aang smiled at her and said,"It's okay, I don't blame you."

She smiled and said,"My name's Suki and if I'm right your name's Aang. Lets train tomorrow, why don't we." Aang smiled at her and nodded his head before gliding away with Suki watching him.

AN Finished with Part 1 of Kyoshi Island! Okay before anyone says anything, Aang will have some love interests as well as Korra. The main and overall pairing is Koraang trust me, but there will be side pairings. There will be Sukaang (Aang/Suki), Yaang (Aang/Yue), On Jaang (Aang/On Ji), and Ty Laang (Aang/Ty Lee), but they will be either crushes, admiration or short loves. For Korra she will like Jet and Haru for awhile.

Also just to let everyone know, this fic will end at the end of Book 1 and a second one will start up at the beginning of Book 2. This will be like the television series with the Books.


End file.
